The present disclosure relates to a vehicle bottom structure that includes an undercover.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-214314 discloses an example of a vehicle bottom structure that includes a heat shield plate, which is arranged between the exhaust pipe and a vehicle component located above the exhaust pipe, and two undercovers, which are arranged on the opposite sides of the exhaust pipe in the vehicle width direction. In the vehicle bottom structure, the opposite ends of the heat shield plate in the vehicle width direction are each fastened to the corresponding one or the undercovers.
If the fastened portions of the undercovers and the heat shield plate are arranged close to the exhaust pipe, the fastened portions are exposed to the heat released from the exhaust pipe, which promotes the deterioration over time of the fastened portions. Therefore, to restrict the influence of the heat from the exhaust pipe on the fastened portions, the fastened portions are typically arranged at positions separated from the exhaust pipe in the vehicle width direction.
Specifically, the greater the surface area of the lower surface of each undercover, the more improved becomes the aerodynamic performance of the vehicle. However, if the undercovers are enlarged to increase the surface area of the lower surface of each undercover, the end of the undercover closer to the exhaust pipe in the vehicle width direction becomes closer to the exhaust pipe. In this case, the aforementioned fastened portions are arranged close to the exhaust pipe and the influence of the heat from the exhaust pipe on the fastened portions is increased.